Páramo
by euchan
Summary: Cuando eres testigo de los poderes que modifican el pasado comienzas a dudar del propio. ¿Cómo seguir siendo el mismo? ¿En verdad eran reales aquellas batallas?   Mis intenciones son claras, quiero matar personajes
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfic comienza en medio de la saga del shinigami perdido, más o menos en el capitulo 454 del manga o el 354 del anime, a partir de ahí ya no lo sigue.

Mi motivación para escribir este fanfic es, llanamente, matar personajes y sacar Ichiruki. Como de costumbre prometo drama, traiciones y muertes, muchas.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, yo sólo quiero matar a sus personajes.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Razones<p>

La ciudad de Karakura se veía sombria de nuevo.

¿A dónde ir? ¿En quién confiar? Los actos valientes parecerían crímenes absurdos. A los ojos de sus amigos el enemigo era un amigo, un familiar, un arraigo en el corazón y el equipo.

- _Debemos matarlo – dijo Ichigo tragándose el nudo de la garganta._

_- No sé si eso haga que los demás vuelvan a la normalidad – respondió Ginjou_

_- Pero… ¡esto es muy peligroso! No sabemos qué es lo que quiere._

_- La última vez…_

El silencio se apodero de los dos amigos. Si, la última vez los había matado a todos para absorber sus poderes.

_Es muy fuerte – reclamo Ichigo- debemos tener un plan si queremos que funcione._

Deberemos alejar a los demás si no queremos que nos detengan, debemos matarlo en secreto – el rostro de Ginjuo se torno obscuro- debemos de planear un asesinato.

La palabra asesino resonó en la cabeza naranja, se recordó gritándola en una fiera batalla. Esas batallas… que distantes parecían ¿en verdad ocurrieron? Tanto había pasado, tenía tan pocas pruebas, sólo su palabra y sus recuerdos, justo como sus amigos, atrapados en un recuerdo falso que los hacía dudar.

_¡Ichigo! – llamó Ginjou_

Él volteo ante el grito.

_- No te pierdas en tu mente – el fondo detrás de Ginjou parecía confuso, de repente Ichigo no distinguió si estaba en su casa, o la calle o un escondite, un parpadeo y la luz clara volvió._

_- Lo siento, me distraje_

_- Si estas cansado todavía_

_- ¡Estoy bien! – dijo soltando la mano que se acerco a ayudarle – Maldición, hay que hacernos cargo de lo importante._

Ichigo se alejó decidido, caminando lo más erguido posible, orgulloso para parecer valiente.

- _Aunque supongo que tú debes estar feliz – dijo Ginjou detrás de él._

Volteó con confusión.

_- Recuperar tus poderes, supongo que lo que querías era enfrentar nuevas batallas, volverás a ser útil, Ichigo._

Una palmada en la espalda y Ginjou siguió caminando.

_- Sí, todo volvía a la normalidad, él pelearía por sus amigos y ganaría, después de todo derrotó a Aizen, dentro de él tenía la fuerza para vencer a Tsukihsima. Tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo deseando ser normal y llevar una vida apacible y ahora desear lo contrario. La vida parecía un reloj preciso que cambiaba cada que él estaba a punto de enfadarse de todo._

_- ¿Qué haremos si tus amigos intervienen?_

_- ¿De qué hablas? – respondió Ichigo aun un poco ensimismado._

_- Creo que ya hemos comprobado lo fuertes que son, la ultima vez esa chica pudo detenerme sin hacer mucho esfuerzo._

Chad, Orihime e Ishida eran realmente fuertes, Ichigo no estaba seguro de la magnitud de sus poderes en este momento.

- _De no haberlos alcanzado el ataque de Tsukishima incluso ellos hubieran podido hacerse cargo –dijo Ginjou._

Ginjou insinuaba más de lo que sus labios decían. Sus ojos clavados en los ojos de Ichigo eran insipientes agujas que llegaban hasta su conciencia.

- _Di lo que tengas que decir – reclamo con fuerza mientras sus manos se cerraban en puños._

_- ¿Por qué aceptaste todo esto? ¿Querías volver a luchar? ¿Si el mundo está en peligro crees que eres el único que podrá salvarlo? ¿Te carcome el ego que tus amigos tengan más poder que tú?_

_- ¡Ya basta! Eres tú el que me ofreció recuperar mis poderes._

La camisa de Ginjou colgando de los puños de Ichigo, con sus pies colgando ante la amenaza del hombre aturdido. Los dos pares de ojos encontrados, dos amigos.

- _Solo quiero saber si tu razón tiene nombre y cuerpo._

El semblante cambio y las manos lo soltaron.

- _Tus poderes no eran sólo para pelear, eran para ver y sentir. En tu camino encontraste personas, amigos y enemigos. ¿Cuál de ellos es el que te está llamando a hacer todo esto?_

Volvió el nudo en la garganta.

- _¿Fue por nostalgia? – pregunto al final Ginjou._

- _No, sólo quería dejar de sentirme inútil._

La batalla es la batalla, el dolor las consecuencias, siempre hay consecuencias. La vida diferencia a los que están dispuestos a aceptarlas y a los que no.

Caminaron los dos hacia donde podrían encontrarse con Tsukihsima, lo atacarían de frente, cómo sabían hacerlo. Ichigo volteo detrás suyo, en un acto reflejo heredado de sus días como shinigami sustituto, esperaba… siempre esperaba que la pequeña persona que antes lo seguía estuviera ahí, aunque él ya no pudiera verla.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, yo sólo quiero matar a sus personajes.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Mentiras<p>

El sol brillaba sobre los edificios, sobre el parque y el asfalto. Ichigo y Ginjou caminaban en busca de un plan, de un enemigo.

- _¿Dónde puede estar? – murmuro Ichigo._

- _Si fuera él estaría junto con Yukio y los demás._

- _Oh Chad e Inoue_

_- Oh espiándolos para matarlos cuando no se lo esperen._

Ginjo e Ichigo voltearon hacía la cornisa del edificio desde donde Tsukishira hablaba. Su sonrisa calmada hizo recordar a Ichigo otras batallas.

- _¡Maldito! – gritó nuestro héroe mientras empezaba su fullbring y se lanzaba a la batalla._

Tskishima se adelantó con su espada, Ichigo lo esquivo para golpearlo; más su velocidad no era la de antes.

Ginjou se atravesó entre el golpe, parándolo con su propio poder.

- _¡Ten cuidado! Si te atraviesa todo terminara._

E Ichigo lanzó su fullbring, que acertó en la pierna de su oponente, más él ni siquiera se inmuto. Cómo dos avecillas brillantes volaron hasta su pierna para curarlo.

- _Inoe – dijo con pesar Ichigo al ver a su amiga acercarse._

- _Kurosaki kun – dijo lento, cómo lo hacía todo el tiempo - ¿Qué está pasando?_

- _Descuida Inoe- dijo Tsukishima colocándose a su lado, con su mano en el hombro de la chica – hare que Kurosaki entre en razón, no sé que le habrá pasado._

Ella volteó hacia él con sus ojos de cachorro ilusionado, ese gesto de su mano en su corazón, tan cerca de su corazón que Ichigo se lanzó una vez más, ahora con el claro propósito de alejar a su enemigo lo más posible de su amiga.

Tsukishima lo esquivo y Chad lo enfrento.

- _Reacciona – grito su corpulento amigo – no deseo usar mi poder para esto._

Chad se interponía ante él, Inoe lo miraba con esos ojos de angustia que siempre lo hacían pensar las cosas.

Sintió a Ginjou salvarlo de nuevo, esta vez del segundo golpe de Chad.

- _¡Te eh dicho que no te desconcentres Ichigo! – gritó su amigo._

Pero Tsukishima ya le lanzaba otro golpe.

Ellos lo harían todo por sus amigos, siempre lo habían hecho, ¿cuándo ah sido esa una causa injusta? Pero maldecir a Tsukishima no sería suficiente. Ichigo recibiría el golpe.

A tan solo un metro, Ichigo ya sentía el frio del corte, sus ojos se vieron cuando Tsukishima fue empujado por una fuerza invisible contra la pared del muro a la derecha de Ichigo. El ex shinigami sintió el aire del golpe, definitivamente algo había aventado a su enemigo hacia el muro, pero él no lo podía ver.

_- Así que han venido más de tus amigos- dijo altanero Tsukishima._

Había más allí de lo que todos podían ver. Pero solo una verdad. Ichigo luchaba por sus amigos, por verlos de nuevo tal como él los recordaba, Chad e Inoe estaban tan ciegos cómo él, porque el "amigo" que ellos recordaban no era el mismo que él estaba atacando.

Eso era, tal vez esa era la solución.

- _Él, él no es Tsukishima – dijo Ichigo._

Chad e Inoe lo miraron, con una luz clara con la que no lo habían visto antes.

- _¡El no es Tsukishima! – gritó - ¡¿Por qué los ínsita a atacarme? ¡¿Es este el amigo que recuerdan?_

Una mentira cubriría otras.

Chad e Inoe retrocedieron.

_- Que listo - murmuro el delgado hombre mientras se levantaba del suelo – pero bien podría ser al revés._

De lo alto de los edifiios, de la vuelta de la calle y de otros lugares aparecieron Riruka, Yukio, Jackie y Shukuro, los demás portadores de Fullbringer. Juntos, unieron sus poderes en una gran masa de energía.

Ichigo concentro sus poderes, en un traje negro con fragmentos obscuros que volaban a su alrededor, con una espada reluciente que se ennegrecía con su fuerza y retazos de huesos que se amoldaban a la forma del muchacho. Un Fullbring, completo y preciso.

Ginjou grito para llamar a sus amigos.

Los poderes se dispararon y una gran ventisca de nieve segó a todos.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, yo sólo quiero matar a sus personajes.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: Realidad<p>

_Despierta, maldición, ¡Tienes que despertar!_

_¡Contrólate de una vez! Rápido, debemos irnos, hay más en peligro. _

_No, podemos dejarlo aquí. _

_Ah estado bien antes, lo estará ahora, hay otros problemas que atender. _

_¡Ichigo!_

_¡Ichigo!_

¡Ichigo!

¡Kurosaki!

Ichigo abrió los ojos tras escuchar la voz de Ishida. Su mirada confundida yacía desde una cama de hospital, en el centro de los semblantes preocupados de Inoue, Chad e Ishida.

Un silencio perturbado por los sollozos de Orihime, cuyo corazón descansaba al ver esos ojos abiertos.

- _Lo que dije – titubeo el pelirojo – no era verdad. El es sí es Tsukishima._

Seguían en silencio.

_- Su habilidad, él puede – le costaba trabajo continuar ante la mirada extrañada de todos, cómo odiaba que lo compadecieran de esa forma- él puede alterar la memoria de la gente, los ha hecho creer cosas, cosas que nunca pasaron._

En medio del silencio los tres se miraban, cómo si temieran a las mentiras.

_- ¡Qué es lo que pasa! ¡Déjense de mirarse y díganmelo!_

_- Es que – comenzó Ishida – Yo no sé de quién hablan._

Ichigo se incorporó.

_- Es que … ¿Él no te corto con su espada?_

_- Fue muy rápido y recuerdo el rostro de quien me atacó perfectamente; pero en lo que a mí respecta nunca eh conocido a nadie con ese nombre._

_- Pero Inoue y yo – interrumpió Chad – sí recordamos a Ishida y a Tsukishima trabajando juntos._

_- Es que no tiene sentido – dijo ella._

_- Ni Renji y Rukia ayudándome._

De nuevo el silencio.

_- Eran ellos, ¿no es cierto? – evadieron su mirada exacerbada- es verdad ¿¡oh no! ¿Por qué no me responden?_

_- ¡Por qué ese no es el punto! – interrumpió Ishida con el semblante quebrado y el arco a punto de formarse._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Ichigo al notar el temblor en las manos de Orihime._

_- Nos dices que Tsukishima ah entrado en nuestra mente y la ah cambiado – siguió el Quincy – pero tampoco tenemos la certeza de si no has sido tú ó alguien más quien lo ah hecho._

E Ichigo se puso pálido.

- _Claro eso es algo que los shinigamis haríamos – dijo con un nudo en la garganta y un golpe de honor en el pecho._

_- No empieces con eso – grito su amigo de blanco._

- _¿Qué no empiece con qué? ¿Con lo qué tú has estado pensando todo este tiempo? ¿Te parece que tenga más sentido que yo haya borrado a Tsikishima de tu maldita mente a que él haya engañado a Inoe y ah Chad?_

Su pecho contenía un sollozo profundo que se confundía fácilmente con ira, con peligrosa ira.

- _Es que ambas cosas son increíbles – dijo Inoue llorando – yo no quiero verlos lastimados, ni a ti ni a Tsukishima._

- É_l planea algo Inoue – respondió Ichigo con seriedad- algo siniestro y si sólo yo me interpongo en su camino, igual lo detendré._

Ichigo se levantó, dejando a Inoue llorando junto a él. Ese rostro, esa expresión, era como una foto exacta de un recuerdo muy antiguo. De pronto le pareció verla con aquel traje blanco y roto, suplicando para que él volviera en sí, de repente le pareció oírla gritar y verla alejarse como un fantasma en la lejanía destrozada.

_- Kurosaki kun – dijo regresándolo de ese sueño profundo – sólo prométeme que tratarás de hablar con él, lo conozco, sé que es una buena persona._

Él sostuvo su mano para no decir una palabra que lo comprometiera.

Salió del lugar del que se encontraba, era un plano campirano, tal vez un parque en medio de la ciudad.

- _¡Sal de una maldita vez! – grito Ichigo - ¡Se que es por mí por quien esperas!_

Cuando menos lo pensó lo tenía enfrente, a unos cuantos metros, con los demás fullbrigers rodeándolo.

_- Veo que alcanzó a cortarte, Ginjou – dijo Ichigo sin ver a su amigo, más este no le contesto._

_- ¿Por qué quieres atacarme Ichigo? – comenzó Tsukishima, con una voz pausada y elegante, una voz que Ichigo no lograba saber si era realmente suya – lo mejor sería que reconocieras que en realidad soy tu amigo._

Tsukishima jugaba con su espada. Chad, Ishida e Inoue salieron de la casa, los enemigos se acercaron, Orihime grito, Ichigo comenzó su fullbrig e ishida lanzó una flecha.

Ichigo peleaba contra Tsukishima, la flecha del Quincy dio hacia Ginjou.

- _Fue él – gritó Ishida señalándolo – fue él quien me atacó._

Ichigo miró a Ginjou, él lo volteo a ver con un rostro distinto al que Ichigo vio mucho tiempo. Sus ojos eran espigas de intenciones crueles y la sombra caía sobre él cual amargo trato.

Los demás oponentes eran parados por los campos de fuerza, por los brazos amables del diablo o por espadas que Ichigo no podía ver.

¿Qué era real? Es real lo que podemos ver, oir, oler, probar y tocar. Es real lo que sabemos con certeza, lo que recordamos, lo que amamos con todo nuestro corazón.

¿Era real esa batalla?

Pronto sería un recuerdo vago del que comenzarían a dudar.

Los deseos, son lo único de lo que tenemos la certeza de que son verdad, porque, de alguna forma, es lo único que realmente nos pertenece.

E Ichigo deseaba probar la vida normal y deseaba la oportunidad de dejarla, de salvar a sus amigos, de ver a sus amigos. Él deseaba, todo el tiempo, como un niño insatisfecho que se niega a ver las cosas tal y como son.

Su mente divagaba mientras su armadura de huesos y sombras lo protegía de la espada de Tsukishima, su rostro altanero y su desgarre de la realidad.

Pero esa extrañeza lo hacía sentirse tan… culpablemente cómodo. Esa batalla era la prueba de que todas las demás habían existido.

Ishida gritó al ser alcanzada por el golpe de Ginjou. Ichigo volteo en un acto reflejo creando una abertura.

Tsikishima alzó su espada en un golpe inevitable. Ichigo sintió la mano que lo hacía a un lado y adivino el cuerpo que recibió el golpe en su lugar.

Y entre sus ojos de lágrimas alcanzó a verla. Tumbada en el suelo, tras el golpe, la shinigami se incorporo.

- _No – dijo él – tú no._

Corrió a abrazarla, la rodeo con sus brazos mientras Tsukishima miraba altaneramente la vulnerabilidad del enemigo.

- _Ichigo – murmuro ella – sálvame._

Lo único que nos pertenece son nuestros deseos, porque lucharemos para tenerlos, porque nos conducen a hermosos sueños de noches tranquilas, porque son lo único que no podemos olvidar; ya que si los olvidamos, desapareceremos. Y cuánto deseo él que ella dijera eso.

- _Esto – dijo quedamente el shinigami sustituto mientras la espada de Tsukishima se acercaba inevitablemente hacía él – Esto, no es real ¿verdad?_

Y entonces, la ilusión de la Zampakuo, Kyōka Suigetsu, se rompió.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, yo sólo quiero matar a sus personajes.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: Desconcierto<p>

Los ojos se abrieron.

Desierto y nada más.

Sus manos temblorosas sostenían la espada. La ropa de shinigami estaba hecha pedazos y entre la confusión reconoció un sentimiento. Cómo el despertar de un sueño confuso, de un tiempo en el que no estuvo seguro de cuando ingreso, la gran debilidad que sigue de la batalla sin sentido. Era el mismo sentimiento de aquel despertar cuando entrenaba con los Vizard. Con tan sólo el agotamiento, el arrepentimiento y la incertidumbre.

Desierto y nada más. Fue lo que encontró al volver.

Ni árbol, ni casa ni personas. Un horizonte lejos y el aire caliente que lo seguía. Una plancha que se extendía más de lo que podía divisar, sin elevaciones, plantas o depresiones. El sol ocultándose y el cielo naranja. No eran Las Noches. ¿Era la sociedad de almas?

Gritó y corrió y saltó lo más alto que pudo aun con sus desganadas fuerzas. Pero al menos eso sirvió para reconocerlas. Era un shinigami, intento usar el fullbrigth pero sólo hizo un mal kido que lo dejó tambaleante.

Un pie detrás de otro, detrás de su soledad.

Vió un bosque. Tal véz detrás encontraría a los demás shinigamis o el Rukongai. O tal vez no.

Se detuvo en el desierto, se sentó como debía sentarse, con las rodillas separadas y la espada sobre ellas, se sentía como un shinigami después de todo. Lo llamó.

_¡Zangetzu!_

_¡Zangetzu!_

El mundo dentro de él era irreconocible. No porque no lo hubiera visto así antes, sino porque no podía distinguir lo que veía. Era agua entres sus dedos, pero duro asfalto bajo sus pies, no veía el cielo claro, pero tampoco la profundidad del mar. No sabía si era claro o en penumbra, los sentidos se atisbaban mientras reconocía a Zangetzu, de espaldas, no podría decir si era joven o viejo; pero lo veía. Aquella figura sólo atino a voltear sobre su hombro, sus ojos eran tristes y el semblante hizo temblar a nuestro héroe, pues no era combatido, triste o lastimero. Era el semblante fijo de un hombre que ah amado, ah luchado y ah perdido.

- _Habrá que intentarlo de nuevo- Fue lo único que dijo cuando una voz más lejana despertó de nuevo a Ichigo._

Al lado suyo, una mujer con traje sastre y un micrófono en la mano le hablaba a una cámara.

_Estamos reportando desde el ahora desierto de Japón, hace sólo unos días en este sitio se encontraba la ciudad de Karakura, pero en cuestión de unos instantes la ciudad desapareció junto con todos sus habitantes. En Japón y el mundo se llora la tragedia y se especula con miedo sobre una nueva arma de destrucción masiva. Tal vez lo más desconcertante es la falta de registro de actividad radiactiva en la zona, estamos frente a una nueva clase de guerra, más nefasta que la que alguna vez ya ah arrasado nuestras ciudades y aunque las superpotencias del mundo han negado estar involucradas, las sospechas de los ciudadanos han recaído en marchas y protestas. El mundo espera para saber quién es el autor de este crimen. Los expertos especulan que si alguien, ya sea un grupo independiente o un país, tiene esta clase de poder y está dispuesto a usarlo, podríamos estar cerca de una dictadura mundial. _

_Para Japon News reporto. _

* * *

><p>Bueno, es lo que llevo escrito del fanfic. No se si esto podría considerarse un final, según yo no; tengo ideas de como debería continuar; pero primero me gustaría saber si a alguien alcanzó a gustarle.<p>

Y si, por si no lo deje claro todos (en Karakura) están muertos.


End file.
